Aprendiendo del mejor
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -  Severus está pasando por una etapa difícil de su vida, las cosas no le salen tan bien como pensaba y al final de todo siempre había alguien que quería intervenir en su felicidad. ¿Cómo afectara a su intento de relación con Harry?


**Aprendiendo del mejor**

**Resumen:** Severus está pasando por una etapa difícil de su vida, las cosas no le salen tan bien como pensaba y al final de todo siempre había alguien que quería intervenir en su felicidad. ¿Cómo afectara a su intento de relación con Harry?

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes que utilizo en este one-shot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y a quienes poseen las licencias de Harry Potter.

**Beta**: Beyrus

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Cuando Severus llegó a la conclusión de que su vida no podía ser peor. Siempre pasaba algo que le devolvía en la cara sus palabras y que le cayeran como baldes de agua fría.

Dijo que no seria títere de nadie, pero al final se unió a un grupo de maniáticos que sólo veían a los muggle como bichos apestosos de los que se debían deshacerse de manera rápida y eficaz. Se dio cuenta de esto y trató de liberarse del yugo que imponía esta organización sobre sus hombros, pero fue a dar con un hombre, que si bien le prometía apoyo y ayuda en todo lo que significara el alejarse de esa vida delictiva en la que estaba metiéndose, le hizo permanecer al lado de esos tipos por una veintena de años. Su vida fue de mal en peor, pasó de ser un maniático– asesino-discriminador, a un espía-maniático-asesino-discriminador y además, con cargo de conciencia. No, si la vida era una maravilla.

Sus años como profesor de pociones, materia que amaba a pesar de la incompetencia de la mayoría de sus alumnos, era reconfortante cuando podía descargar un poco de su frustración reprobando a los mocoso con aires de grandeza que pertenecían a su casa de estudio, claro, nunca puso una nota que no se mereciera realmente un alumno de Slytherin, pero debía admitir que cuando se trataba de los idiotas e impulsivos alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor o los imbéciles que creían que por estar en Ravenclaw tenían el ingenio necesario para pasar su materia sin mayores esfuerzos, o los sonsos de Hufflepuff que creían en un mundo divino rodeado de rosas y un final feliz, venían a sus clases y le trataban de demostrar lo indemostrable, su furia, frustración y desasosiego se volcaba ante el más mínimo murmullo. Recibió miles de amenazas anónimas por parte de alumnos despechados, pero nunca los tomos en cuenta.

El ahora era el dueño de su vida, luego de que el Lord muriera y que él fuera exonerado de todos sus cargos al darse a revelar que había sido espía para el lado de la luz por todos esos años, nadie podía manejarla, por más razones que tuviera. Si el quería irse a la Antártica y no aparecer por un buen par de años, lo haría. Si se le antojaba quitarle todos los puntos a cualquiera de la casa, lo haría sin remordimiento, total, tenía el poder para hacerlo. Y aunque ese mocoso que se creía dueño de su vida le hiciera una escena, no cambiaría de idea.

—Por favor, estas siendo irracional —le dijo Harry, parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados —no fue mi intención.

—Lo fue, es tu manera de amarrarme a tu lado.

— ¿Perdón? Que yo sepa, estamos juntos por es que la decisión de ambos, no porque a mí se me ocurrió el que estuviéramos juntos.

—Pero esto es completamente diferente —se puso de pie y llegó a donde su amante se mantenía quieto —cuando decidimos estar juntos, lo hicimos pensando en que sería algo pasajero, y sin ataduras...

—Pero llevamos casi nueve años juntos. Vivimos juntos. Dormimos juntos desde antes de que saliera de Hogwarts...

—Ya eras mayor de edad...

—No he dicho lo contrario —le contradijo divertido —Se que tienes miedo...

—Yo no le temo a nada, Potter —le dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, del cual no recordaba en qué momento fue participe —esto es tu manera de atraparme.

—Severus —negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar —si ahora espero un hijo de "ambos" es porque los dos pusimos nuestro granito de arena.

—Pues creo que tu pusiste más de un granito, Harry.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Le preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

—Bien... tú eres el que toma las pociones anticonceptivas...

—Detén ahí tu marcha, Severus Snape —le dijo ahora si muy molesto —si lo que intentas decir es que me quedé embarazado a propósito, pues te digo que cometes un grave error.

—Pues según yo, esto no debería de estar pasando esto, porque yo mismo preparo las pociones que te entrego.

—Entonces tu poción está mal hecha.

Severus sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Harry acaba de decir que él, maestro en pociones, catalogado como uno de los mejores profesores en el mundo mágico, se había equivocado en una poción.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo como eso?

—Lo digo porque es verdad. Y si no quieres creerme... analiza las pociones que me diste.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces a Severus, por que el hombre desapareció de su despacho. Harry sabía que iba en dirección a su casa y que en este momento debía estar revolviendo sus cajones en búsqueda de la poción, lo hubiera detenido y dicho que él mismo andaba con uno de los viales ahí, pero estaba seguro que Severus necesitaba un poco de aire para descargar la rabia inusitada que tenía.

Cuando Severus llegó, trece minutos después (tomados por reloj por el mismo Harry), se encerró en el laboratorio para empezar a analizar las pociones que le daba a su amante.

Harry sabía que no ganaría nada estando en ese lugar y que era mejor irse a casa y esperarlo a que se calmara y reaccionara.

En el laboratorio, Severus se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, estaba seguro de que había hecho bien las pruebas, pero esto no podía ser posible. Se había equivocado.

¿Cómo fue que sucedió algo por el estilo?

Severus nunca fallaba sus pociones, así que no entendía como había pasado algo así. Tomó su cuaderno de anotaciones, donde llevaba un completo catastro de todas las pociones que había hecho el último año, así como los ingredientes utilizados en sus experimentos. En una hoja apartada tenía las fechas y las pociones entregadas a Harry, tanto las anticonceptivas como las pimentonicas y también aquellas que su amante necesitaba cuando llegaba de un día de trabajo en el ministerio. Ser un Auror como él, era altamente difícil, ya que requería de mucho tiempo y energía.

Revisó la fecha del último lote, la misma que tenía escrita en el vial que acaba de examinar y se dio cuenta de que esa fecha no estaba en el cuaderno y eso sólo podía ser por una razón. No había anotado el lote completo.

Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a sus espaldas, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que preparo la poción para su amante. Sólo existía una fecha probable, y para su desgracia, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a ese día.

Había estado metido en su laboratorio por horas. Harry le había dicho que no le quedaban pociones y realmente no estaba muy convencido con la idea de ser padre. Claro, Harry quería ser padre, se lo había dicho y le había aclaro que lo quería hacer antes de tener los treinta, ahora que el hombre tenia veintiséis, estaba en la edad optima se serlo, pero él no era así, tenia cuarenta seis años, era demasiado mayor para ser padre, no que él lo creyera, pero si, no se veía cuidando a un recién nacido, ni mucho menos cuando fuera más grande.

Estaba terminando la poción, debía esperar a que se enfriara y luego le debía agregar Centinodia, pero sólo después de que pasaran diez minutos luego de apagar el fuego.

Escuchó que la puerta era golpeada y como Harry metía su cabeza por la entrada.

— ¿Aun trabajando, Severus?

—Si —dijo dejando su cuaderno de anotaciones al lado, al ver como su amante se acercaba — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bien, te echaba de menos —le respondió de manera melosa y se sentó sobre su regazo.

—Eso veo.

Severus le besó de manera apasionada, sintiendo como cada fibra de su cuerpo se erizaba al contacto de sus labios. Eso era algo que realmente le gustaba de su amante, la manera apasionada con que lo besaba y el desenfreno que ponía en cada caricia dada.

Harry no era muy adepto a esperar, por lo que simplemente se lanzó al cuello de su amante y le besó de manera ansiosa mientras sentía como Severus se encargaba de acariciar la piel que iba descubriendo de Harry.

—De verdad estas impacientes —Le dijo Severus, mientras abría rápidamente la camisa de Harry —No traes mas ropa.

—Te dije que quería verte —mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su amante —quería que me tomaras aquí mismo.

A Severus le gustó mucho esa idea y no perdió más el tiempo. Se levantó con Harry en brazos y lo llevó a uno de los escritorios que estaban desocupados y recargo ahí a su amante para proceder a desvestirlo completamente. Los jadeos de Harry le estaban volviendo loco.

—Severus... ah... ahora —sus caderas golpeaban contra la pelvis de Severus —desnúdate.

Las exigencias de Harry no hacían más que prenderlo. Quería crear magia con su cuerpo, quería poder disfrutar de esa piel que sabía suya y que lo había sido desde el principio, porque él sabía que había sido el primer amante de Harry y el único. Tenía la exclusiva y eso lo deleitaba.

Severus se deshizo de su ropa y se dedicó a preparar el cuerpo de Harry para que lo recibiera. Ya no era tanto lo que tenía que trabajar en esa fruncida entrada, porque había profanado ese cálido de lugar y una infinidad de veces.

—Severus... ah... la poción.

El porcionista reaccionó y caminó rápidamente al caldero que contenía la poción y extrajo con un cucharón una medida apta y se acercó a Harry, la pación les estaba consumiendo por completo, así que hizo que Harry se tomara rápidamente todo el contenido de un trago, para luego lanzar lejos el cucharón.

—Ya no mas interrupciones, Potter —le dijo con voz cargada de pación y de una sola estocada se adentró en el cuerpo de su amante.

Harry podía sentir en su interior, como el pene de Severus llegaba a lo mas hondo, lo sentía tocar sus paredes internas y como golpeaba en los lugares precisos para hacerle ver puntitos rojos al cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Cada jadeó de su garganta salía por culpa de las caricias que Severus le prodigaba y eso hinchaba el pecho del que era el mejor pocionísta de Hogwarts, y en palabras de Harry, el mejor amante del mundo.

Severus volvió a la realidad al recordar cómo había tomado a su amante en ese mismo laboratorio y algo que también recordó es que lo había arruinado todo el mismo. Claro, cuando estaba extasiado por la pasión, olvidó agregar el último ingrediente a la poción para Harry.

Ahora no podía reclamarle nada a su amante. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba. Si el controlaba su propia vida, esto tampoco era algo que alguien más hubiera calculado, si él era el único que controlaba su vida, y ahora seria padre, porque él lo decidía así, y no había nadie que dijera lo contrario.

Harry estaba en su cuarto en la casa en que vivía hace casi nueve años con el que fue su profesor de pociones, aliado en la pelea contra Voldemort y pareja. Sonreía al mirar la puerta de la habitación. Estaba seguro que en este momento Severus debía estar dándose cuenta de su error en la fabricación de la poción. Claro, lo que su amante no sabía es que Harry SI había olvidado el tomar la poción anticonceptiva, pero no podía decirle eso a su amante, por lo que se las arregló para saber cada paso de la poción que le suministraba el master de pociones y se dio cuenta del detallito del último ingrediente. Sólo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad adecuada para poder interferir y que Severus tuviera la culpa, o por lo menos que él lo pensara así, ya que cuando Harry intervino en el proceso de elaboración de la poción, él ya estaba seguro de su embarazo. Ahora sólo había que esperar para saber qué es lo que diría Severus para quitarse la culpa de encima, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, le echaría la culpa a alguien más. De todas formas, Harry aprendió del maestro.

Fin

N/A: Mis agradecimientos van también para Silhermar y Dulce, que también me betearon el fic, pero fue el que me entregó Beyrus el que presenté para el concurso, por eso esta misma es la que publiqué. ¡Gracias, chicas!


End file.
